


Dragon's Last Hope

by dead_space



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Everybody Lives, I HAVENT ABANDONED THIS I JUST TAKE SIX MILLION YEARS TO WRITE CHAPTERS, I apologize in advance, I just really love HTTYD, Jung Hoseok is Hiccup, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Little Shit, and bts, except that douchenozzle dragon, if i miss anything please tell me, no one dies, okay maybe a couple dragons, uhhh....., updates VERY sporadically, you know which one im talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_space/pseuds/dead_space
Summary: Gwangju has long been at war with the dragons, as has the rest of Korea. Gwangju is home to some of the fiercest dragon slayers known, their leader Chief Jung, most of all.Jung Hoseok, the Chief's son, is the complete opposite of his father. He's more interested in exploring the region around him than defending it and it drives his father up a wall.Due to this, Chief Jung keeps his son on the sidelines, out of the literal line of fire and refuses to give Hoseok the opportunity to prove himself as much a warrior as the rest of the village.Then one night, under the cover of another dragon raid, Hoseok shoots down his first dragon and Gwangju, along with Korea, is changed forever.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Dragon's Last Hope

This, is Gwangju. A decently sized village off the coast of the West Sea. It has four whole seasons, in comparison to the northern most reaches of the continent where there’s only one. In a word, Gwangju is sturdy. Standing for eight generations but all new buildings. Common pastimes include fishing, hunting and exhilarating walks through the surrounding forests and mountains. There’s only one problem and that’s the pests.

Most countries suffer from rats or wolves or even swarms of crop killing insects.

Not Gwangju, not Korea.

Here, there be _dragons_.

\- - - - - - -

When Hoseok slammed into the village’s armory, it was with dragon fire and the howls of battle at his back. He stood panting, leaning against the wooden door, eyes wide with fear and just a tinge of wonder.

“Oi! What’re you doing out? Does your father know you’re down here?” Hoseok’s head snapped around at the shout, his gaze landing on the village's blacksmith and second-in-command, Bang Sihyuk. He was a wide man, bulked up from days and nights working with the forges' fire to arm the village slayers to the teeth.

Hoseok was actually his apprentice but during dragon raids, the young boy was forced to remain in his hillside manor, away from all the action. He’d snuck out on this occasion, just to get the opportunity to take on a dragon of his own, but the other villagers had begrudgingly herded him to the armory, misreading his attempt at battle as an attempt to get to work.

Hoseok remained silent silent and took up a leather apron to avoid confirming that he was breaking the rules. Sihyuk sighed, but merely shrugged and immediately put Hoseok to work.

“Here, sharpen this. And stay away from the windows! Gods know the _last_ thing we need is _you_ running about out there.” The man pushed a dulled sword into Hoseok’s hands with a gruff burst of laughter. He then none to gently nudged him towards the grinding stone, mumbling to himself as he shuffled away to trade mended weapons to the warriors out the window for their dragon damaged ones.

Hoseok only huffed, and half-heartedly hefted the sword onto the stone to begin sharpening it.

“ _Gods know_ ,” he mimicked, sticking his tongue out at Sihyuk’s back. “What do they know? I could do it, I could kill a dragon. I’ll prove it to you all, one of these days…” Almost mechanically he handed the sharpened sword to the panting, soot stained warrior out the window to his right and picked up the next, murmuring indignantly to himself all the while.

A chilling screech echoed outside, breaking Hoseok’s focus, and he scurried to the window, watching as a dragon swooped low and laid waste to the nearest house.

See? Old village, all new buildings.

A resounding shout of "Fire!" carried through the village. Although at first it seemed as though it would remain unattended, it was quickly put out by the group of people Hoseok was most jealous of; the other youths of the village.

Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon, were the oldest of the bunch. Seokjin was older than Hoseok by only two years and Namjoon was actually his age. They were the smartest of the group and unofficial leaders of their little pack. Following them and shoving playfully at each other were Park Jimin and Kim Taehyung, self proclaimed soulmates. You’d never see one without the other. They were a year younger than Hoseok and Namjoon but you’d guess even younger with how childish they could be at times.

Last but certainly not least was the villages golden boy, Jeon Jeongguk. At thirteen years old, he could do most anything the adult warriors could. Although technically not allowed to fight the dragons, he was trained well enough to fend one off _alone_ should it get too close.

Hoseok tried not to let his jealously for someone three years his junior get the better of him, but sometimes it snuck up out of nowhere and whacked him over the head. Hoseok could be just a good a fighter as Jeongguk if not better, if only he was allowed out to fight. He was even a bit bulkier than the boy, having put on muscle when he sneaked away to train himself in the forests.

His musing was rudely interrupted when Sihyuk grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hauled him back into the sweltering heat by the forge. "Ah ah ah, you know that if you're out, you're here. Those is the rules."

“Oh come _on_ Bang! Just let me out there! Five minutes, I swear. I put out some fires, maybe fend off a dragon or two, you know I can do it, I’m not totally helpless-“

“Absolutely not! Look kid, you may know how to do it all in theory, but you’ve never faced a real battle.” Sihyuk interrupted him, mindlessly hefting another dull weapon into Hoseok’s hands and turning away.

“That’s because you all won’t let me! You both keep me locked up and away, if you’d just give me the chance-“

“Stop! Just stop. You want to get out there? Fine. But you need to stop being all…this” He whipped back around and made a general motion with his hand as he turned away again and lifted the leather apron from his shoulders.

Hoseok raised his hands, offended. “You just gestured to all of me.” He quirked an incredulous and mildly infuriated eyebrow at his mentor.

Sihyuk only hummed. “Exactly. You wanna fight dragons, you need to stop being all that. Now, they need me out there, the dragons have found the cows and need additional wrangling. You, you stay put. Here. Don’t move. Well, move. You know what I mean.” The heavy wooden door slammed shut and Hoseok watched as his mentor took off yelling after a group of dragons harassing a nearby herd.

“Stay put, yeah right.” Hoseok dropped his apron on the ground and secured a sword around his waist, followed by a flying snag trap that he wound over his shoulders.

He ignored the persistent yells of the warriors, asking where he was going, and ducked under hands trying to stick him back in the armory.

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be back in just a minute! Sorry!” He called over his shoulder as he took off up the nearest hill unoccupied by fighting.

\- - - - - - -

You see, though dragons were a common problem across the country, there were different species that targeted each region.

In Gwangju, there were five.

The biggest of the lot was the Fenghuang. A more avian featured dragon that got its name from legends of East Asia regarding the Phoenix. This dragon was most commonly seen in hues of orange and red, but occasionally there were spots of shimmering gold. Unlike its raiding companions, this dragon had incredible stamina, and tired much slower, leaving it as the last to vacate Gwangju after a raid. Like the aforementioned Phoenix, Fenghuang had a nasty habit of setting itself aflame.

The second largest dragon was the Olppaemi or the Owl Dragon. It was quick, faster than the other dragons who invaded Gwangju, making it the main concern regarding stolen livestock. The owl dragon came in hues of browns and grey, which meant it blended in rather well to the foliage surrounding Gwangju. It also had the ability to to spin its head 360 degrees, making it near impossible to sneak up on the thing.

The Serpentine dragon was thought to have migrated from the West, migrating through the sea in pods to the East, where the species settled in shoreline caves or island nests. It was a wingless dragon but it had full autonomy over its body, giving it great flexibility and strength, in addition to it acidic streams of venom that it spit instead of fire. Like the ocean it crawled from, Serpentine dragons were dull shades of blue and green for most of the year, but when they shed their old scales, for a time they became a vibrant azure, much like the night sky just after dusk.

The Mouse dragon was the least physically imposing of the lot but it had a hypnotic ability to bewitch warriors and prey alike to become docile. It released near soundless vibrations, like purring from the back of the throat and angled it towards its intended victims with its overlarge mouse like ears. Hence where it got the name. They were the first targets of the warriors when they appeared.

However the previous four dragons paled in comparison to the last species. The locals called it Eodum, for it’s likeness to the shadows. No one had ever seen it, or killed one. The only warning warriors got of its approach was a high pitched whistling cutting through the sounds of battle like a forge hot blade. It struck quickly and violently, sticking mainly to lightning-esk air strikes rather than landing and engaging like its fellow dragons. It never landed, it never took any food and it _never_ missed.

Gwangju lost _more_ , the nights that Eodum showed up than the nights it didn’t.

\- - - - - - -

That was the dragon Hoseok was hunting for. The fiercest and most dangerous of them all. If he could bring down an Eodum, his father would finally see that he could be the son he so desperately wanted.

It was quiet on the hill, almost peaceful, the trees and bluffs of the cliffs below him muffling the chaos behind. He spared a quick minute to watch, dragons winding between and up the structures of the village, spitting streams of fire. The warriors gave as good as they got, and he watched proudly as a hulk of a man tackled a Serpentine from behind and cut off its head.

He was quickly distracted though when high pitched whistling cut through the howls of dragon and human alike and the panicked calls of “Eodum! Get down!” carried up the hill.

Hoseok crouched, turned his eyes towards the shimmering sky, and pulled the snag from his shoulders, then pulled it taut in his grip.

“Come on, come on. Show me something… _anything_.” He tried desperately to find a discrepancy in the stars, a moving shape that didn’t belong there. Everything else faded away, the sound of battle, the sea below him, even the sound of his own breaths.

Across from him lay the observation tower, a little ways out from shore. The scholars of Gwangju spent most of their time there, only coming back to the mainland for meals and battle. Namjoon spent a lot of time there as well. He wasn't much of a fighter, however his pacifism was his choice, unlike Hoseok's, which was commanded of him. Hoseok’s eyes settled on the tower as the ominous whistling of the Eodum grew closer and closer.

He threw himself back when the top of the tower was suddenly struck with a blast of lightening and blew apart but recovered quickly as he spotted a shadowed shape pass over the light provided by the flames. With a racing heart, he rushed to the edge of the hill and with all his strength, whipped the snag in the direction of the Eodum, praying to the gods that it struck.

A pained howl moments later told him that he’d hit his mark.

“I hit it.” His eyes widened in disbelief before excitement took over. He danced in place, cheering towards the sky. “I hit it, oh my gods I’ve hit the Eodum! Did anyone see that? Oh my gods!” He turned to take one last look at where his quarry vanished and came nose to nose with a Fenghuang. All excitement drained from his body in an instant.

“Of all the dragons…of course _you_ saw it.” He sighed, but it took only for the dragon to crack open its maw before Hoseok took off down the hill screaming bloody murder. He quickly forgot the sword at his hip when he felt the dragon's too warm breath ghost down his back. The dragon wasn’t even trying to attack him, it was like it was playing a game.

Hoseok made it down to the village center, and ran past slowly dwindling battles as the dragons made off with their haul. He skidded to a stop behind a torch pole to catch his breath and that was when the dragon decided to fire on him. He pulled in towards himself as the flames licked around him, heating up the surface behind him uncomfortably.

He thought he was done for when his hope and his dread called out his name.

“Hoseok! Get out of there!” The shadowy blur of a man raced past him and straight into the line of fire, arms catching around the dragon’s beaklike snout and slamming it into the ground. The dragon growled in tandem with the man and they pushed apart to stare each other down.

The dragon’s feathers and scales shuddered and for a brief moment, Hoseok feared for the man in front of it. But moments later the dragon’s eyes widened in clear panic when it failed to set itself on fire. The man before it smirked in victory before hefting his sword and charging. The dragon scrambled backwards, tripping over burning debris and bodies before it finally managed to gain footing and take off. The whole village watched as the dragons soared overhead, making off with half their livestock for the season.

The smoldering remains of the pole toppled over, with a resounding boom, calling the attention from the sky to Hoseok’s awkwardly huddled form. If it was darker, he could've slunk off into the shadows, but as it were, the village was aflame casting a bright light not unlike that of the sun over the gathered crowd and the disappointed man standing before him.

Has Hoseok mentioned, that not only is his savior the village Chief, but also his father?

No?

Well, unfortunately, he was.

They all watched as the top half of the pole rolled down the village path to the sea shore, taking out structures that managed to remain standing, and sending villagers scattering. Hoseok winced with each startled shout and loud crash. He let his father’s disapproving gaze settle on him before his mouth opened and words bubbled over without his consent.

“I’m sorry dad…but I-I hit the Eodum!” He gestured wildly to the mountain tops peeking over the ruined village. “It went down just over the southern most peak, if you would just-“ He was interrupted by a sharp tug to his ear, his father dragging him towards their manor through the disappointed and resigned gazes of the other villagers.

“Ow ow ow, dad, for the gods’ sake let go of my ear!”

He met the gazes of the other youths in the village, as his father began lecturing him. Most of the boys averted their eyes awkwardly but Jeongguk met his eyes head on and rolled his own exasperatedly.

Hoseok scowled back at him before his father pulled his attention away.

“Every time, every time you step out of our home during a raid, _something_ goes wrong. What were you even doing out here? I explicitly told you to stay inside!” Finally away from the crowds of the village center, Hoseok’s father turned on him, releasing his ear to cross his arms intimidatingly across his chest. Hoseok was glad to not have this embarrassing argument in front of the others but facing his father’s looming figure on his own was no more appealing.

Chief Jung the Merciless was very aptly nicknamed. He may not have been largest man, he was even shorter that Sihyuk, but his presence alone commanded attention and respect like no other. It was a hard thing to live up to, and he was an even harder man to impress.

“I was hunting dragons like the rest of you! You know how it is! I see a dragon and I’ve just gotta, gotta kill it! You know?” He tried to make his father see, see that he was just as much a fighter as they were, with the same battle instincts coursing through him, but his father merely clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes.

He ran a tired palm over his face and exhaled heavily. “You are anything _but_ a dragon slayer Hoseok. Get back to the manor, I’ve got to go clean up your _mess_.”

Hoseok watched his father’s retreating back and let his shoulders fall. He hung his head and wiped furiously at the tears building along his waterline. When his house came into view, he paused and sniffed. The mountains' peaks sat just beyond his home and up a beaten forest path, taunting him, nay, _testing_ him.

Hoseok cast one last determined look over his shoulder as he rounded his house and headed off to where he knew his downed dragon would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So I made Hoseok not as scrawny as Hiccup in this, because real life Hoseok wasn't terribly scrawny either. His father's main issue is that Hobi doesn't listen to him at ALL and tends to do his own thing, like, all the time >:p
> 
> Listen, I love HTTYD, like so much and last time I watched it I couldn't stop thinking about if it was the bangtan boys instead and then boom! this happened. 
> 
> This is based HEAVILY on the first movie, with little snippets of the sequels, so it's going to sound pretty familiar. I did make some minor changes, such as basing it in Korea (loosely, not even remotely historically accurate), and giving someone's character a whole new spin unseen by by the movies at all.
> 
> I tried to change it up as much as I could without straying from the HTTYD storyline that we all so adore, so I'm sorry if you came looking for something completely original :/
> 
> Anyway! I really hope you enjoy this, it's my first foray into the Bangtan fanfic side of ARMY so I hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> PS. You can pry italics from my cold dead hands


End file.
